User blog:John Pan/Specters
'' Well, the Collectors killed you once, and all that did was piss you off. I can't imagine they'll do better next time. '' - Garrus Vakarian, Mass Effect 2 Acts of bravery like jumping on grenades to save teammates and standing in machine gun fire to allow friendlies to fall back are normally coupled with the soldier being dead, or mortally wounded. Although the UEC doesn't have the solution to the first result, they do have something for the second. Back in 2035, SAA commandos dug out FCI data on medical testing of cybernetics, genetic modification by radioactivity, and human augmentation. After thorough analysis, the newly-formed UEC decided that FCI records with over two million test records were reliable and accurate enough to reverse-engineer their methods and technologies, and create super-soldiers of their own, something the FCI was never able to do before their defeat. 2 Men/ Squad Capacity Specters carry their own ammunition and C4 demolitions. Sensors E/O cameras, thermal imaging, computer-assisted targeting and detection, along with computer-filtered acoustic input allow a Specter to have excellent situation awareness. Weaponry Milkor PDW Pod (4) The Milkor PDW was originally designed for law enforcement use, being a small, compact weapon firing potent 5mm x 40mm AP caseless rounds. For the Specters, Milkor got rid of the exterior casing, developed a magazine ejector, and crammed the weapon, along with three 80-round magazines into a small metal box. OWS mounted two onto the SPA's right forearm section, giving each individual Specter two PDWs to use. Milkor MGL-140 Pod (2) Fitted on the left forearm section, the MGL-140 Pod mounts a compacted 6-round 40mm grenade launcher. The 40mm Grenades of choice are the HELLHOUND Mk. IVs, concussive High Explosive warheads mixed with a touch of thermite, providing excellent anti-infantry splash damage as well as impressive incendiary damage. Each individual Specter gets one MGL-140 Pod. Upgrades Weaponry Milkor 18.5mm HMG (1) Refer to Warmachine's M134 Minigun for reference. The Milkor 18.5mm HMG is a heavy machine gun with a quick-release barrel change, a tried-and-tested assembly, and most importantly, massive 18.5mm x 140mm slugs. Drawing from a 2000-round backapack mount and aimed by a thermal camera assisted by the suit's IFF interrogator, the weapon can be used fully autonomusly. This gives Specters even greater anti-infantry capabilities. Protection ANERA MP-ECM The ANERA ECM system, normally mounted on heavy armored vehicles, now found on a Specter in the form of an all-around thermal camera detection array, jamming equipment, and most importantly, two pop-out 25mm shape charge grenade launchers. Mounted on the two protruding collar guards, the entire system provides Specters enhanced survivability from guided weaponry. Protection The UEC decided that they wanted their own SPARTAN-IIs. Even though each of them can take surprising amounts of damage while being superhumanly strong and fast, extremely well-trained, and nearly impossible to surprise or outsmart, they are not bulletproof- sticking a massive amount of artificial muscles, bones, organs and whatnot still doesn't give them steel skin. Therefore, to further enhance their capabilities, they are given the Scorpion Powered Armor Mark II. The SPA-2 is the next generation of powered armor, based off of mecha joint actuator technology reverse-engineered from FCI advances in the area. The SPA-2 uses hundreds of Titanium cables spread throughout the suit attached to electric pulleys to provide the mobility for the system. Although it does not have the brute strength of a hydraulic-powered SPA-1, it does provide much higher reliability, better durability, reduced reaction time. However, it does cost much more. The SPA-2 is fitted with multiple layers of Titanium and Ceramic plating combined with non-Newtonian foam woven into Kevlar. This provides them with immunity to hypervelocity slugs from MAWS-I7 sniper rifles. The suit has full NBC protection as well. Locomotion The UEC decided that they wanted their own SPARTAN-IIs. Even though each of them can take surprising amounts of damage while being superhumanly strong and fast, extremely well-trained, and nearly impossible to surprise or outsmart, they are not bulletproof- sticking a massive amount of artificial muscles, bones, organs and whatnot still doesn't give them steel skin. Therefore, to further enhance their capabilities, they are given the Scorpion Powered Armor Mark II. The SPA-2 is the next generation of powered armor, based off of mecha joint actuator technology reverse-engineered from FCI advances in the area. The SPA-2 uses hundreds of Titanium cables spread throughout the suit attached to electric pulleys to provide the mobility for the system. Although it does not have the brute strength of a hydraulic-powered SPA-1, it does provide much higher reliability, better durability, reduced reaction time. However, it does cost much more. The SPA-2 is powered by a miniature LFTR fission reactor, and can provide the user with sprint speeds of an incredible 60 kilometers per hour. Category:Blog posts